


Free My Soul

by TheCanadianWriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Ice Skating, M/M, Supportive Phichit Chulanont
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCanadianWriter/pseuds/TheCanadianWriter
Summary: Yuuri leaned over his bed one hand twisting in the fabric over his heart, his eyes clenched shut against the tears he reached up and ripped his glasses off tossing them to be found later. A high pitched keen echoed in the room the ache in his chest clawed deeper into him. Yuuri pulled a choppy breath into his lungs, demanding his heavy limbs pull him onto the bed where the world faded into sweet darkness.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on here :) Haven't written in a looong time. Enjoy

_“If you haven’t found your soulmate by your 25th birthday rarely before, you become a marble statue, in the last 30 years with the developments in technology the risks of that happening have diminished. Many people find their soulmates by simply traveling until we feel a need so strong, so powerful it’s like being pulled.”_

_“Are there any unfound soulmates?” came a small voice “how do you know if you are soulmates?”_

_A woman let out a tinkering laugh “The minute you touch you know, it feels like home. With one touch you know everything about each other. There is only one remaining soul statue, in St. Petersburg Russia, he is posed offering a hand out, it is quite popular to take photos with him, and he has been like that for 60 years"._

The doors behind Yuuri slid closed with a soft _woosh_ , his eyes scanned the crowd looking for the familiar blonde hair that belonged to Christophe Giacometti, where ever Chris was his friend and rink mate Phichit Chulanont wouldn’t be far. Yuuri made his way over to where he had located the blonde who had one arm raised in the air the other slung over his Thai friends shoulders, his heart constricted at their closeness. The intimacy of Soulmates.

“Yuuri!” Phichits lightly accented voice called out a beaming smile on his tanned face, Yuuri stomped the ache down and forced his lips to lift. “Phichit! Chris! I hope you weren’t waiting too long" Christophes lime green eyes met Yuuris a sad understanding in his eyes “No mon amie we just got out here". The trio slowly made their way to the awaiting taxi squinting their eyes against the bright midday sun.

Yuuri took in the views of St.Petersburg, of people smiling and laughing, couples walking hand in hand, he blinked back tears as the ache in his chest flared to life again causing a tremor to flood his body, crossing his arms he squeezed himself, attempting to prevent himself from falling apart. A comforting weight settled on his shoulder “Again?” he nodded “It happens more often now" he missed the shuddering sadness in Phichits eyes.

Walking into the hotel Phichit and Yuuri separated from Chris heading over to their coach Celestino Cialdini who provided them with their key cards and schedules for the next few days.

Yuuri leaned over his bed one hand twisting in the fabric over his heart, his eyes clenched shut against the tears, his other hand reached up and ripped his glasses off tossing them to be found later. A high pitched keen echoed in the room the ache in his chest clawed deeper into him. Yuuri pulled a choppy breath into his lungs, demanding his heavy limbs pull him onto the bed where the world faded into sweet darkness.

Yuuri slicked back his hair, stepped back and took in his completed look. The midnight blue of his collared V neck only broken up by jagged lines of white gems where the body of it was snug the arms were looser held in place by its own buttoned cuffs, the outfit completed by the form fitting black pants. A quick glance at the clock showed 2:30, he quickly threw on his skates and team Japan jacket before exiting the locker room.

_“Next up we have 20 year old Yuuri Katsuki of Japan skating to Can you hear me? by Anson Seabra.”_

Yuuri struck his finishing pose one hand extended as if placed in anothers, with heaving breaths he made his way to the kiss and cry. “Beautiful Yuuri" Celestino murmured while Yuuri balanced placing his guards on “It’ll be high marks" he lead him to the reaction bench.

_“A heart wrenching performance by Yuuri Katsuki, not much is known about him but it is speculated that he has not located his Soulmate, if so we can only hope this isn’t his last Grand Prix. The scores are in Yuuri Katsuki has jumped from 4th place to 1st with a score of 106.48!”_

Yuuri was pulled into Celestinos side congratulations pouring into his ear, he answered the typical interview questions before excusing himself to the locker room.

Swapping his costume for his typical blue skinny jeans and black v neck T shirt with his Japan jacket overtop, as he zipped his skating bag closed it happened.

The ache exploded with a vengeance taking the air from his lungs leaving him on his knees wheezing clawing at his chest, but this ache it was _different_ it didn’t paralyze him he had to move.

Yuuri was pulled to his feet, turning he saw Phichits worried gaze “My..my coat I need it” he heard shuffling, a locker slam, and felt his coat against his arm, he slid his arms into the sleeves before he noticed Phichit already had his coat on. “I’ll follow you" he nodded as the ache flared again, he took off running towards the exit dodging competitors, interviewers and observers alike, he threw himself through the doors and froze.

Yuuris lungs heaved as he took in the softly falling snow, he felt Phichit stop beside him “I-I don't-I don’t know wh-" he felt pressure on his shoulder , wiping the tears from his cheeks thankful he hadn’t taken his contacts out “Take a breath” Yuuri forced himself to pull a deep breath into his lungs, his eyes scanned the streets and the ache pulsed, his feet pounded on the ground before he knew it vaguely aware of Phichit following behind.

Breath coming out in pants as a courtyard opened in front of him, he surveyed the courtyard, it was empty aside from the two police officers talking on the other side, the ache threatened to burst from his chest, then he saw it…a marble statue.

Yuuri took in the statue, the mans hair short everywhere but his bangs that hung to cover his left eye, he was frozen mid step with his hand extended palm up, Yuuri met the statues eyes a look of longing etched into the marble. The ache constricted his chest forcing a high pitched whine past his lips.

A flesh hand settled on a marble one, Yuuri released another high whine, the ache slamming into him like waves crashing against a cliff until something shifted the tension shuddered out of his body, his mind quieted.

The hand under his shifted, his wide chocolate eyes locked with teary disbelieving cyan. Yuuri tangled his hand in the silver locks gently pulling the man forward to rest their foreheads together, gazes still locked, neither willing to lose the connection.

_“Mr. Katsuki have you looked for your soulmate"_

**“It is unknown if Mr. Nikiforov has a soulmate at this time"**

_“No one wants a fat pig like you as their soulmate"_

**“Where are you?”**

_"I’ve looked everywhere, Is this what it feels like to not have a soulmate?”_

**“We love you so much Viktor, no matter what you will always be our son"**

Both Yuuri and Viktor whimpered as every emotion, every thought and every fear was laid bare for the other to see, Yuuri felt Viktor unzip his team jacket, slip his hand into the neck of his shirt stopping over his heart.

“You’re real" Viktor choked his face crumbling, legs giving out he pulled Yuuri to the ground, arms shifted to encircle Yuuris body. Great heaving sobs shook Viktors body “You found me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments later another hand joined the one on his back both shifted to manipulate his body so we was straddling the older mans lap, his glasses were plucked off of his face, those warm pale hands were back resting on his cheeks the thumbs moving to wipe the tears from under his eyes wait when had he started crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to add a few more chapters, not sure where it will lead but we will find out together

Viktors eyes widened at the selection of clothing before him, he turned his gaze to Yuuri who provided a warm smile “Pick out what ever you want” Viktors eyes shifted from area to area unsure where to begin, he felt a light tug on his hand Yuuri was leading him over to where casual clothes lined the racks. 

Awhile later the sound of a phone ringing caused Viktor to glance around before landing on Yuuri who was quietly speaking, he turned back to the suits one was just a basic black suit he checked the price 5000 rubles he looked at the solid grey 3 piece suit that caught his eye again he checked the price 19000 rubles, he cringed and quickly grabbed the black suit in his size. A hand settled on his lower back making his heart jump “Get the other one, I know you want it" he flushed and shook his head “It’s too expensive” he heard Yuuri chuckle as he checked the size before taking it from Viktors hand and rehanging it grabbing the grey 3 piece instead. 

The stack of clothing was paid and bagged as a strangled choke came from Viktors throat at the total.

They managed to get up to Yuuris hotel room without running into anyone, when Yuuri opened the door Viktors jaw almost hit the ground “The hotel is one of my sponsors” offered Yuuri with a shrug, walking into the sitting area Viktor looked around seeing the door to the bedroom wide open displaying a delightful king sized bed, he noticed Yuuri going through some bags left on the table and heard a quiet “Thank you Chris", Viktor shrugged off the borrowed jacket holding it in his arms before he sat on the beige couch watching as his soulmate walked over to a closet with a small jug and a pile of clothes, the soft sound of a machine followed shortly. 

Yuuri reappeared holding his Japan jacket over his arm, holding a hand out for the one Viktor was clutching, he placed both over the back of a chair before collapsing on the couch next to Viktor. Yuuri felt his soul jump as Viktor pressed into his side, they sat there together basking in their connection.

The quiet was broken by Yuuris phone, Viktor refused to move enjoying the soft rumble of Yuuris voice, before long he heard the phone clattering on the coffee table followed by a soft sigh “Shower then dinner? Or dinner first?” Viktor hummed “bath" neither moved, Yuuri let out a soft laugh before hauling his body up wincing.

The tension was pulled from Viktors body, he lazily watched the steam as it curled through the air, his gaze ventured over Yuuri as he showered across the bathroom, he watched as suds ran down the lean muscles of the others back, over the swell of his bottom, and those glorious thighs. Viktor tore his eyes away from his soulmate as he stepped out of the shower, when he looked up Yuuri was gone.

The water sloshed as Viktor jumped out of the tub his heart beat stuttering he grabbed a towel and stumbled into the bedroom and wildly looked around “Yuuri?!” voice trembling as he called out. Yuuri appeared in the doorway, towel around his waist and an armful of clothes, Viktor lunged forward throwing his arms around Yuuri, clinging to him. Yuuris face flushed from the sensation of the bare body against his, “I thought you left" with a silent prayer to god his towel stay in place he wrapped his free arm around Viktors waist slowly walking him backwards towards the bed.

Yuuri gently pushed the other man to sit on the edge of the bed, tossed the load of clean clothes on the bed and removed the towel from Viktors twitching fingers he started drying his silvery locks working his way down face burning scarlet as he reached the mans trim waist, 2 larger hands settled over his “I’m…I’m sorry I’m like this” Yuuri tilted his head slightly at the disgusted tone “Like what?” Viktor flinched “ clingy, needy” his voice dropped to a barely there whisper “ _pathetic_ ” he refused to look Yuuri in the eyes, suddenly there was a hand tangling in his fringe and something wet landed on his knee, he forced his gaze up, his Yuuri…. His Yuuri was…crying. Viktor tried to wipe the tears from under the mans glasses near silent _I’m sorrys_ tumbling from his lips like a prayer. “If Viktor is clingy and needy, as long as it’s the _real_ Viktor then it’s okay” the hand slid from his hair to grip his chin “But Viktor is _not pathetic_ ” “But" “I have days where I am just tired of everything, days where I can’t even get out of bed, or days where I can’t even leave my home because I’m scared, terrified for no reason does that make me pathetic?” Viktors eyes watered as he shook his head “Then there is no way you could be pathetic”.

  
After room service had dropped off their dinner, taken the dry cleaning and left both Yuuri and Viktor had settled pressed against each other, the TV before them turned onto the sports network replaying the short programs from hours before, hearing Yuuris name Viktor shot to the edge of the couch watching with rapt attention. When his program had ended Yuuri risked a glance at his mate, sadness, fear, understanding those emotions stole the air from his lungs. “I found you", _DING_ Yuuris phone lit up he quickly checked “Are you ok with company?” Viktor tilted his head “ My friend Phichit and his partner want to meet you, well actually Phichit has met you” Viktor threw him a heart shaped smile and nodded.

As soon as the door was opened Phichit jumped wrapping his arms and legs around Yuuri mimicking a koala causing him to stagger a few steps under the additional weight “Congratulations, Congratulations, Congratulations!” Christophe shook his head at Phichits enthusiasm before he hugged both men “Where is the lucky man?” Yuuri flushed red and untangled himself going to rejoin Viktor on the couch, squeaking out a “ _Vitya_ ” when he was pulled into his lap. 

As the easy conversation began to ebb Chris spoke up “So what are you going to do about the press? If you just show up together there will be mayhem” Yuuri spluttered “umm I’m not sure" Phichit leaned forward “What about doing just a single interview, maybe with Morooka?”

Yuuri was silent for a moment “Is he a good reporter? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable” Yuuri shifted on Viktors lap just enough to see his eyes and saw something settle in the cyan eyes fear maybe? Or uncertainty, what ever it was he wanted to ease it, a soft smile tugged at his lips as he felt arms tighten around his waist “ Morooka-san has been following my skating career since I was in Juniors, he’s not like others, he doesn’t harass me or follow me around, plus he’s a very honest reporter" whatever had been in Viktors eyes melted away with Yuuris words “Would we be able to do it in the morning?” Yuuri shook his head “I don’t think we would have time, I believe we have to register our bond with the Russian government and Japanese Embassy” Yuuri let out a small breath when Chris joined the conversation after seeing Viktors confused expression

“ _Oui,_ you do have to register with both governments, they have you fill out forms, bring a witness, which both Phichit and I would be happy to be, plus paperwork for your dual citizenships" now even Yuuri was confused “Dual citizenships, witnesses for what?” Phichit giggled “The paperwork is just to assist in tracking matched soulmates, you get dual citizenships if your both from different countries, it makes moving and deciding where to live easier, and witnesses to say that well they witnessed you’re soulmates, I recorded the whole meeting on my phone" he held his phone up with a beaming smile “Phichit!” he turned to Yuuri who was hiding his red face in his hands “What? My BFF was going to meet his soulmate! How could I not record it?” Viktor glowed and made grappy hands around the body in his lap “I wanna see it" he felt Yuuri stiffen as Phichit went to pass his phone, Chris stopped his mate with a hand on his arm “Send it to Yuuri love, let them watch it privately”.

Yuuri closed the door behind Phichit and Chris with promises to be ready for 9am and that Christophe would set up the interview with Morooka-san. 

“Is there a reason you don’t want me to watch it?” straight to the point, it wasn’t that he didn’t want Viktor to watch it, but that he might feel the throbbing ache again, he settled on “I’m just scared" Viktor released a confused noise before taking Yuuris hand in his leading him back to the couch as he went to pull him back onto his lap the other man shook his head and sat beside him, pulled out his phone and set up the video for Viktor, as soon as the phone was in his hands Yuuri leaned forward to avoid the screen.

The sound of one of his whines echoed and he felt a warm hand slip under the back of his shirt the others thumb swiping back and forth against the small of his back, he rubbed one of his hands over his chest feeling a phantom of the ache. 

  
Moments later another hand joined the one on his back both shifted to manipulate his body so we was straddling the older mans lap, his glasses were plucked off of his face, those warm pale hands were back resting on his cheeks the thumbs moving to wipe the tears from under his eyes wait when had he started crying? “I’m sorry, I didn’t know it would bother you this much"

Yuuri shook his head lightly his hand going to rub over his heart again “I was terrified that" he rubbed his chest a little rougher “that I would feel it again" Viktor nodded removing his hands from his partners face and moving them to the bottom of his shirt looking up he asked permission before pulling the loose black t shirt up and over Yuuris head, he tossed it to the side causing the man to flush, he ran his hands over the defined muscles of Yuuris lower abdomen obviously from years of hard training, he slowly worked up to where the other had been rubbing, leaning closer he saw faint white lines _scars_ his mind supplied, his lips lightly brushing skin causing goose bumps as he whispered “You were..” Yuuri nodded the unspoken _turning to marble_ floated in the air.

Viktor placed soft barely there kisses along the scars, one hand snaked up to pull Yuuris head down so that the next press of lips deviated to his forehead. Viktor felt a shiver pass through Yuuris body, he hooked his hands under the mans thighs supporting him as he stood with him still in his arms, a surprised squeak slipped past Yuuris lips as he scrambled to wrap his arms and legs around Viktor who just chuckled and continued to carry the lean body into the bedroom.

Viktor lowered Yuuri onto the bed watching as he crawled over to make room for him as well, smiling he tossed his shirt over his shoulder and joined Yuuri in the bed, reaching over he pulled the other man close so that his back was resting against Viktors chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5000 rubles is roughly $80 USD, and 19000 rubles is about $300 USD


End file.
